spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bully (Deleted Scenes)
The Senior Self Defense * SpongeBob: and runs away Out of my way! Out of my way! points Can't you see he's gonna kick my butt?! bunch of fish look over to an older fish at a bus stop * Lonnie: Hi there young people, nice day today. * Harold: So, you like kicking butts, do ya? Well we'll show you, old man! fishes starts running to Lonnie, but camera zooms to Lonnie's eyes, Harold starts running to him and Lonnie hits him with his walking stick and slams Harold to a building, then Jimmy-Gus starts running to Lonnie but Lonnie jump-kicks Jimmy-Gus's Face, then Martin angrily runs to Lonnie but Lonnie grabs him and gives him quick-slaps and kicks him to somewhere far away, then Charlie appears and throws a rock to Lonnie but Lonnie catches it and throws it to Charlie's face which hits a big rock and the big rock gets thrown to Fred's Car, which causes that the car explodes. * Fred: MY LEG! the explosions shoots the car to Nat Peterson and Dave, running to Lonnie but the car squashes them * Lonnie: claps Never mess with old people! a bus comes and Lonnie enters Reason of the Scene being Cut: It was due to excessive violence and the scene where Harold got slammed to a Building is a reference to the 9/11 attacks and it would make the episode long. The Senior Self Defense 2 * Lonnie: fishes surround him I love these young people! * Harold: cracks his knuckles We're ready to do it in the other way! * Lonnie: grabs his walking stick and threatens them Don't make me do this again! fishes are terrified because of what happened last time and walks away and Lonnie grabs another bus Reason of the Scene being Cut: It would make the episode long and pointless. Another attempt * Mrs. Puff: I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT! Puff angrily punches SpongeBob but it fails since it doesn't harm him * SpongeBob: yells to Mrs. Puff I DID NOT BEAT THE NEW STUDENT! HE TRIED TO BEAT THE BARNACLES OUT OF ME! BUT THEN HE GOT EXHAUSTED AND PASSED OUT! SpongeBob stands on a table I AM SPONGEBOB! I CAN'T EVEN BEAT THIS POOR STUDENT! * Flats: up Ugh...? I give up! I can't kick your butt! * Mrs. Puff: to the angry face of Mrs. Puff Flats? Did you really tried to kick a students butt? * Flats: Yes Mrs. Puff... * Mrs. Puff: We'll Flats! You will get detention for 3 hours! * Flats: BARNACLES! * SpongeBob: YAHOO! in the air * Mrs. Puff: at SpongeBob And I can't stand your foul behaviour either! The 3 hour detention counts for you too! And if I see you both fighting, I will expel you both from the boating school! * Narrator: cuts to a timecard that says 3 hours later 3 Hours Later. and Flats are walking out of the boating school * Flats: What a stupid detention! his annoyed face * SpongeBob: I agree with you Flats! has an annoyed face Reason of the Scene being cut: Mrs. Puff trying to punch SpongeBob along with SpongeBob yelling at Mrs. Puff was really infamous because teachers can't harm their students and students has to treat their teachers with respect, and it would make the episode too long and pointless. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017